Scarlett for me, and scarlett for you
by Questacia
Summary: Preussin ja Unkarin ajatuksia sunnuntaiaamuna, songfic


_Something's gotten hold of my heart  
>Keeping my soul and my senses apart<br>Something's gotten into my life  
>Cutting it's way through my dreams like a knife<br>Turning me up, and turning me down  
>Making me smile, and making me frown<em>

Preussi raotti silmiään, mutta vain jotta näkisi yöpöydällä hehkuvat punaiset digitaalinumerot. 05.47. Preussi virnisti, hieman laiskasti tosin, vielä monta tuntia mahtavaa nukkumisaikaa.

Vasta nyt hän huomasi vasemman kätensä puutuneen. Hän katsahti alaspäin. Ruskeahiuksinen nainen oli päätttänyt käyttää hänen kättään tyynynä. Preussi ei pitänyt tällaisesta halailusta turhan paljoa ja oli jo aikeissa muuttaa asentoaan. Tämä jäi kuitenkin vain aikeeksi. Jos hän liikkuisi niin paljoa, Unkari varmasti heräisi. Miksi hän edes välitti siitä? Kyseinen nainen oli aiheuttanut hänelle enemmän päänvaivaa kuin mikään muu. Silti hän huomasi, ettei halunnut herättää nukkuvaa Unkaria. Ei pelkästään siksi, että tämä oli äärettömän kaunis ja suloinen nukkuessaan. Preussi tiesi, että mikäli Unkari heräisi nyt, ei tämä enää pystyi nukahtamaan uudestaan. Mutta mitä se Preussille kuului? Hän ei uskonut saavansa paistinpannusta päähänsä. Hän ei uskonut, että nainen suuttuisi ollenkaan. Mikä häntä siis pidätteli? Miksi hän välitti vieressään nukkuvan naisen unesta enemmän kuin omasta mukavuudestaan? Hän katsoi tarkemmin vierellään nukkuvaa naista ja vaipui ajatuksiinsa.

_In a world that was war  
>I once lived in a time that was peace and no troubles at all<br>But then you came my way  
>And a feeling of unknown shook my heart,<br>made me want you to stay  
>All of my nights, and all of my days<em>

Hän muisteli sitä aikaa, kun kävi monia sotia, voitokkaasti tietenkin. Hänen elämänsä oli taistelua taistelun perään, voittoa voiton perään. Tämä muuttui, kun esimmäisen kerran näki Unkarin. Tai kiinnitti tähän huomiota, kai unkarilainen oli joskus ohimennen vilahtanut, mutta Preussin huomio oli aina ollut Itävallassa tai muissa. Näissäkin hyvin löyhästi, niinä aikoina Preussi nimittäin oli mahtava ja voimakas valtio. Tai niin hän oli vieläkin. Mahtava ainakin.

Silloin hän oli tosin ollut paljon voimakkaampi. Silloin hän oli ollut valtio, Preussi irvisti hiukan. Vaikka vuosikymmeniin ei maailmankartalta ollut löytynyt valtiota nimeltä "Preussi", oli asian ajatteleminen vieläkin vaikeaa. Jotkut miettivät, oikeastaan kaikki miettivät, mutta jotkut miettivät ääneen, että miksei myös Preussin ruumiillistuma ollut hävinnyt valtion mukana. Preussi vastasi aina, että oli liian mahtava häviämään. Tosiassa hän oli elossa niiden muutaman ihmisen takia, jotka vielä kutsuivat itseään preussilaisiksi. Entinen valtio ei voinut sanoin kuvailla, kuinka ylpeä hän näistä oli.

Hän muisteli aikaa, kun tällasia ihmisiä oli enemmän. Miljoonia, kymmeniä miljoonia. Silloin hänellä oli ollut armeija, voimakas sellainen.

Hän oli aina katsonut pelottomasti vihollistaan silmiin. _Tällä kertaa taistelusta tulisi helppo._ Pian Itävaltakin olisi vain pieni osa Preussia. Preussi hihitti vakionauruaan ja odotti malttamattomana taistelua, jonka tulisi ilmiselvästi voittamaan. Itävallasta ei ollut taistelijaksi.

Tällä kertaa pianonpimputtaja ei kuitenkaan ollut yksin. Seurassaan tällä oli nainen, jolla oli pitkät ruskeat hiukset ja mahtavan vihreät silmät. Mitä? Vihreissä silmissä ei ollut mitään mahtavaa! Vihreähän on punaisen vastaväri ja kaikkihan tietävät, että mikä on mahtavin väri silmille!

Jostakin Preussi kuitenkin piti näissä silmissä. Se oli taistelutahto, joka niistä huokui. Preussi rakasti kunnon taistelua, vaikkei kovin paljoa tuolta puolta päätä lyhyemmältä naiselta odottanutkaan. Preussi myös rakasti katsoa, kuinka taistelutahdon uhma vaihtui ensin hämmennyksen kautta epäuskoksi ja siitä vielä luovutukseksi. Silloin Preussi oli voittanut.

Unkarin ja Preussin välillä oli myöhemminkin useita taisteluita ja kiistoja, suurempia ja pienempiä. Kuitenkaan koskaan, ei koskaan Preussi saanut nähdä noissa silmissä luovutusta. Aina niissä paloi pieni liekki, joka vain odotti syttymistään täyteen roihuun.

Jossakin vaiheessa Preussi oli huomannut, ettei edes haluaisi nähdä tuota liekkiä tukahdettuna. Sen näkeminen aina lämmitti Preussia. Se oli hyvin outo tunne, eikä Preussi meinannut käsittää sitä. Tätä kummallista tunnetta pähkäillessään hän vaipui takaisin unimaailmaansa.

_Something's gotten hold of my hand  
>Dragging my soul to a beautiful land<br>Yeah, something has invaded my night  
>Painting my sleep with a colour so bright<br>Changing the grey, and changing the blue  
>Scarlet for me, and scarlet for you<em>

Unkari havahtui unestaan. Valon määrästä päätellen yli aikainen aamu. Kello oli ehkä noin seitsemän, joten hän voisi hyvin nukahtaa uudelleen. Paino sanalla voisi, nimittäin kun hän kerran heräsi, ei uni tullut enää hetkeen. Kuitenkin oli vielä liian aikaista nousta sunnuntaiaamuna, joten hän päätti jäädä sänkyyn makoilemaan.

Nyt hän vasta huomasi nukkuneensa Preussin käden päällä. Häntä nolostutti hieman, sillä hän tiesi, ettei mies pitänyt tästä lainkaan. Miksei Preussi ollut vain siirtänyt häntä? Ehkä tämä oli ollut niin syvässä unessa, ettei ollut huomannut.

Miksi Unkari edes mietti tällaisia? Preussi osasi kyllä pitää puolensa ja ottaa haluamansa. Ellei Unkari ollut paistinpannuineen siinä välissä. Nyt paistinpannut olivat kuitenkin turvallisesti keittiössä.

Unkari alkoi muistella menneitä ja hymyili muistaessaan heidän ensimmäisen kunnon tapaamisensa. Joku voisi kutsua sitä myös taisteluksi. Unkaria oli ärsyttänyt Preussin kasvoille piirtynyt virne. Vielä enemmän häntä ärsytti, kun hän huomasi pitävänsä siitä hyvinkin paljon. Hän oli aina pitänyt itsevarmoista miehistä, kun itsekin oli niin päättäväinen. Itävalta oli kyllä hyvin kiltti, muttei osannut pitää puoliaan. Nytkin Unkari joutui puolustamaan Itävaltaa, vaikka tekikin sen ihan mielellään. Heidän avioliittonsa oli puhtaasti poliittinen, ja he kyllä olivat oikein hyviä ystäviä Itävallan kanssa, se ei vain ihan riitä. _Hetkinen, nyt olisi sota mietittävänä eikä avioliittohuolet!_ Unkari tiesi mitä Preussi halusi. Siis heidän maidensa lisäksi. Preussi halusi katsoa vastustajiaan silmiin ja nähdä pelon. Unkari ei antaisi ikinä Preussille sitä, eikä oikeastaan mitään muutakaan. Muutamia arpia ja mustelmia, ehkä. Tai siis, varmasti.

Väärässä Unkari oli ollut. Hän ei sitä itsekään tajunnut eikä varsinkaan myöntänyt, mutta hän voisi antaa vieressään nukkuvalle miehelle mitä vain. Preussi oli tuonut hänen tasaisen harmaaseen elämäänsä värit. Ihan vain olemalla oma typerä itsensä.

_I got to know if this is the real thing  
>I got to know it's making my heart sing<br>You smile and I am lost for a lifetime  
>Each minute spent with you is the right time<br>Every hour, every day  
>You touch me and my mind goes astray, yeah<em>

Unkari ei tiennyt, mitä tekisi, jos albiino joskus päättäisi kyllästyä ainaiseen tappeluun ja paistinpannun iskuihin. Mutta Unkari ei voinut itselleen mitään, kun toinen kerran kerjäsi verta nenästään. Mutta totta puhuen, ei se ollut Unkarin suurin pelko. Vielä enemmän häntä pelotti ajatus, että entinen valtio häviäisi kokonaan. Preussi uskotteli aina, että oli turvassa, koska oli niin mahtava. Se ei paljoa vakuuttanut Unkaria.

Unkari aina pelkäsi hetkeä, jolloin ei enää kuulisi Preussin tunnusomaista naurua, kun tämä olisi tehnyt jotakin äärettömän typerää (kuten kaatanut kolme litraa olutta pitkin Itävallan flyygeliä ja sitten ilmoittanut että "Mahtava Preussi on vallannut Itävallan"). Oman mielenterveytensä puolesta Unkari ei pystynyt viettämään koko aikaansa albiinon kanssa, mutta aina kun hän oli miehen seurassa, oli hän kuinka vihainen tahansa, se tuntui niin oikealta. Hän nautti heidän jokaisesta hetkestään, suudelmastaan, riidastaan. Preussi tiesi, miten Unkaria tulee käsitellä. Unkaria ärsytti suunnattomasti, että Preussi tiesi täsmälleen mistä naruista vetää. Yksi kosketus, ja Unkarin jalat pettivät alta (mutta Preussi oli aina valmiina eikä antanut Unkarin kaatua. Preussi tykkäsi olla dominoiva ja vallassa. Hän saisi Unkarin kaatumaan, muttei kuitenkaan antaisi sen tapahtua.) Yksi kuiskaus ja Unkari ei enää voinut ajatella ketään tai mitään muuta. Yksi teko ja Unkari oli täysin toisen armoilla. Ja silti Unkari aina yritti peittää sen. Hän ei halunnut olla heikko, vaikka joku muu ei ehkä kutsuisi sitä heikkoudeksi. Unkari kutsui, eikä hän pitänyt ollenkaan siitä, miten toinen oli saanut kiedottua hänet pikkusormensa ympärille.

Mutta toisaalta, Unkari sai myös voimaa Preussista. Kaiken järjen mukaan Unkarin pitäisi olla lopen uupunut ainaiseen törttöilyyn, eikä kukaan oikeastaan ymmärtänyt, miten Preussikaan jaksoi Unkaria. Miten nuo kaksi aina saivat riitansa sovittua ja palasivat yhteen? Miten he näyttivät niin onnellisilta toistensa seurassa, niin eläviltä aina kiistellessään jostakin ihan pienestä tai järkyttävän suuresta?

Kukapa nyt rakkautta ymmärtäisi?

_Something's gotten hold of my hand  
>Dragging my soul to a beautiful land<br>Something has invaded my night  
>Painting my sleep with a colour so bright<br>Changing the grey, and changing the blue  
>Scarlet for me, and scarlet for you<em>


End file.
